


как тут не любить?

by giarossin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Sickfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giarossin/pseuds/giarossin
Summary: Ямагучи всё-таки простудился
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 11





	как тут не любить?

**Author's Note:**

> Что-то маленькое и неловкое на Тайного Санту 2о21 для @m0kent0sh

Ямагучи всё-таки простудился. 

Это, конечно, был отличный повод для Тсукишимы с недовольным видом кутать его в плед и шарф с головой, брать холодные ладони в свои и растирать, трогать лоб, задерживая на коже руку, и деловито возвещать — тёплый. А потом заваривать травяной лимонно-медовый чай и внимательно следить за тем, чтобы Ямагучи выпил всё до капли. Это всё, разумеется, было в плюс. Но он не должен был болеть в последний день перед семестровыми экзаменами. Не должен был валяться с расстёгнутой курткой в снегу, закидывать Тсукишиму снежками и смеяться так громко, что горло болело и дыхание перехватывало. В этом была его, Тсукишимы-я-же-говорил-Кея, вина. 

— Клянусь, утром этого не было, — Ямагучи усиленно шмыгал вместо того, чтобы взять салфетку, потому что нос у него болел и горел красным. Будь это кто угодно другой, Тсукишима бы сказал — отвратительно. А Тадаши быть отвратительным просто не умел.

— Утром и ума не было, — пробормотал Тсукишима под нос, склоняясь над тетрадью. Ямагучи сдавленно захихикал, быстро скатившись в хриплое нарастающее покашливание.

— Ты ведь сам говорил... Кха, что не играл в снежки с младшей школы! Так нельзя.

— С чего это нельзя-то? Не смейся, — попросил Тсукишима, делая глубокий вдох и подсовывая по столу чашку. Его серьёзно волновало состояние друга, теплилось раздражение на себя за неуместные эмоции, а поверх всего бесило то, что он не мог сконцентрироваться на тестах из-за игры в доктора.

А Ямагучи и подавно. Взгляд у того плыл и на книге долго не задерживался; по-хорошему, уложить бы его в этом одеялочном коконе с его раскрасневшимися щеками на подушку и дать выспаться часов эдак двенадцать. И самому прилечь. Рядом.

Мама Тадаши очень просила присмотреть.

Тсукишима поднял на Ямагучи взгляд поверх оправы и невольно прикусил щеку, крепче стиснув ручку; тот блестел прищуренными глазами, улыбаясь на него так, что хотелось зажмуриться.

— Ну, что? Почему чай не пьёшь? Холодный уже.

— Тсукки, ты такой хороший, — шурша пледами, Ямагучи подоткнулся к нему под бок и навалился с объятиями. — Ты так обо мне заботишься! Не дашь и поболеть минутку, что ж такое-то! Но я скоро тресну от чая, прости.

— Не дам, потому что завтра экзамены, — проскрипел Кей, страдальчески скривившись от навалившегося тяжелого тепла — хотя никто его лица не видел — однако не делая попыток высвободиться. Неприятно совсем не было, а наоборот. Даже слишком наоборот. — Не дыши на меня, ты заразный.

Ямагучи затрясся от беззвучного смеха на его плече. Пришла пора отдирать его от себя, к таким нагрузкам на психику Тсукишима сейчас не был готов. От Ямагучи пахло мёдом, апельсиновыми леденцами от горла и горячей кожей; жутко хотелось обнять в ответ.

И что дальше делать? Сидеть с ним вот так и обниматься? А что потом? Это ведь кое-что значило. Много чего, не входящего в дружескую динамику. 

С Ямагучи, впрочем, было сложно дружить без тактильности — он ужасно любил прикасаться и, по счастливому совпадению, был единственным, кому не хотелось отгрызть за это пальцы.

— Боишься заразиться, но торчишь со мной в комнате целый день? Тсукки-и-и, ну какой же ты... Я так тебя люблю! 

Тсукишима задеревенел. Сердце забилось так часто, словно грозилось выпрыгнуть из глотки, и он спешно отпихнул от себя Ямагучи, боясь, что тот почувствует этот грохот через все свои капустные слои. Тот всё ещё улыбался, уже как-то застенчиво, отводя взгляд в книгу, внезапно ставшую интересной. Будто сам от себя не ожидал.

— Бредишь уже, — заключил Тсукишима как можно более ровно, и ухмыльнулся на случай, если это Ямагучи вдруг так весело пошутил. — Давай-ка ты ляжешь и поспишь, а через пару часов почитаешь, если сможешь. Ты ведь и так всё это знаешь, вроде.

— Да, знаю... Мгм, — Ямагучи покивал с мечтательно-сонным видом, и закопошился, укладываясь на футон. 

Тсукишима еле сдержал вздох облегчения; хоть сейчас не пришлось спорить. С твердолобыми баранами он спорить умел, а к мягкости отрицаний Тадаши не знал, как подступиться — не от чего было отталкиваться. Хоть насильно запихивай невкусные сиропы в рот, сжимая эти непослушные красные щеки, веснушки на которых сейчас потемнели и проступали ещё видней.

— Тсукки, — позвал Ямагучи тихо через время, за которое сердце Тсукишимы почти сумело успокоиться и он почти начал вникать в текст учебника. — Мы ведь поедем завтра после школы в тот новый торговый центр? Я ещё не всем подарки купил.

— Ага. Вот выздоровеешь до того времени, и поедем, — оповестил Кей, постукивая ручкой по тетради.

— Хорошо.

Повисла тишина, прерываемая сиплым дыханием Ямагучи и редким поскрипыванием шарика с пастой по бумаге. Тсукишима не хотел оборачиваться для проверки, спит ли тот, чтоб не наткнуться на открытый взгляд. Ему совершенно точно лишь чудилось, что затылок тёплый из-за устремлённых на него глаз. Это надо ж было ляпнуть такую ерунду из всех возможных ерундовых штук при горячке, чтоб запутать у Кея все мысли в голове. Он упёрся локтями в столешницу и потёр виски. Какая тут, блин, учёба теперь.

— Тсукки, — снова слабо позвал Ямагучи. На этот раз не продолжил, и Тсукишима, выждав несколько секунд, вынужденно отозвался:

— М?

— Ты не пугайся так. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я имею в виду — я же не могу тебя не любить.

— Ох, боже, — вырвалось у Тсукишимы на усталом выдохе. — Ну почему ты не спишь до сих пор?

— Мы ведь столько всего делим. И делаем. Друг для друга. Особенно ты. Как тут не любить?

Тсукишима обернулся и посмотрел на Ямагучи с видом человека, который грозился, ещё одно слово, встать и уйти. Ямагучи прикрыл рот одеялом, но глаза у него улыбались в полумраке. Полные нежности, теплых искорок, которые так нравилось замечать Тсукишиме, и — абсолютно точно — временного помутнения рассудка.

— Давай ты проспишься и расскажешь мне всё, что ты там любишь, — произнёс Тсукишима, стараясь не дрожать голосом, потому что кровь снова прилила к голове. Он мысленно похвалил себя за старания — был уверен, что наружу ничего не видно и он всё такой же восхитительно равнодушный. — Когда будешь себя хорошо чувствовать. Сейчас слушать не буду. — Он потянулся за наушниками и показательно встряхнул ими.

— Договорились, — легко отозвался Тадаши.

Тсукишима поспешил забить горящие уши наушниками, взбреди Ямагучи в голову снова сказать то, что он сказал уже дважды. Склоняясь над тетрадью, решил, что сделает всё, чтоб Ямагучи всё-таки попал завтра в этот торговый центр с кучей развлечений, о котором болтал всю неделю. Даже если ему, Тсукишиме, придётся забрать эту дурацкую простуду на себя.


End file.
